Middle Name Mystery
by MovieBuffStarlet
Summary: Rachel solves the mystery of Kurt's middle name. Hummelberry friendship and a Kurt backstory oneshot.


_A/N: So, this is my head canon of how Kurt got his unusual middle name. I hope you enjoy it! Also, in my head canon, Kurt would have a grandmother played by Julie Andrews, a late mother played by Amy Adams, a lesbian aunt played by Anne Hathaway, and a cousin played by Emma Stone. Is this a great cast, or what?! Maybe I should write a Hummel family reunion someday! Also, I have the strangest urge to write an AU or head canon fic about Kurt's "long lost twin brother"…yup, you guessed it: Carson from SBL! I don't know if I will jump on that bandwagon or not though. Typically, these types of fics take multi-chapter story arcs in order to play out properly, and I prefer just writing oneshots. We'll see….(boys!) Anyway…enjoy, sweetpeas! ;)_

"Kurt?"

"Yes?"

"What is your middle name?"

Kurt froze, looking at his best friend curiously.

"What do you mean, Rachel?"

Rachel blushed. She hoped she wasn't being rude or intruding in any way. She was just really curious.

"I'm sorry!" Rachel blurted quickly as her best friend joined her on the couch inside their loft. "It's just that…you know mine is Barbra, and we know everyone else's middle names back in Lima, but I don't know yours. I mean, not really….and I'm just curious. Is it something really bad? Surely, it can't be Elizabeth?"

"It can't?" Kurt questioned, quirking an eyebrow at her good naturedly. "You just want to know what it is so you can look it up in one of those New Age name-personality correlation books, don't you?"

"Hey, those books are surprisingly accurate. The birthday ones are as well." Rachel defended her habit, crossing her arms over her chest

"Relax, I'll tell you." Kurt chuckled. Rachel relaxed into the cushions of the couch, much like how she did as a child when one of her Dad's would read her a bedtime story. Truth to be told, she loved to learn little tidbits about her best friend…it made her feel like she knew him all the better when she did.

"Elizabeth is my mother's name, and I took the name as my own after she died as a way to honor her. However, it is not my real middle name, according to my birth certificate. I never got it legally changed." Kurt began.

Rachel wondered why he had kept his real name a secret all this time. Perhaps it was something really lame and ridiculous sounding, like Cornelius? Whatever it was, Rachel silently vowed to herself not to laugh and to support her friend no matter what kind of tragically awkward name he came up with.

"It starts with an "E" and it was chosen by her, so it isn't really a drastic change from Elizabeth, oddly enough," Kurt continued. "Anyway, my mother was very in tune with pop culture. Around the time I was born in the early to mid 90's, a child actor caught her attention and she named me after him. The name represented all of the qualities that she hoped and sensed I would embody and inherit from her and my Dad…the pale skin, the innocent/angelic nature, the talent, the almost pixie-like features….and those expressive blue eyes. I really don't know how she predicted most of these things for me, but she did."

Rachel's mouth was hanging open in disbelief. Was Kurt's late mother some sort of psychic?

"I don't tell anyone the name, because they would never let me live it down." Kurt explained. "Especially not since a certain, somewhat recent film franchise was released. The popularity of it and how it is connected to this name may lead to endless teasing…"

Kurt paused here, and smirked at his friend. He loved keeping her in suspense and on the edge of her seat (literally)! Rachel was chewing her bottom lip nervously, and then….

"_Tell me_ already!" The tiny girl breathed out. "I'm dying to know!"

Kurt smirked mischievously before continuing. Honestly, he was surprised she hadn't found out what it was on her own yet.

"My legal middle name is Elijah. My mother named me after Elijah Wood, who went on to play Frodo in The Lord of the Rings films."

So, there it was. _Elijah_. Rachel blinked, considering the name and mulling over it in her mind.

"That's a lovely name, Kurt." She finally managed. "It suits you really well. It's _perfect_ for you, actually. I can actually see the similarities between you and your mom's "muse", believe it or not."

"Why, thank you." Kurt smiled. Was that a faint blush she saw?

"Your mother named you after a _hobbit_." Rachel giggled, nudging him. She couldn't resist teasing Kurt just a little. "Figures."

"He wasn't known as a hobbit when she named me after him, Rachel." Kurt teased her back, conveying mock offense. "And I can see that if it was four years ago. But today? I'm pretty sure I fit the physical description for an elf now. If anyone can pass as a hobbit, it's you and Blaine."

It took Rachel a beat to realize she had just been insulted.

"_Hey_!" She began…

Kurt dodged the pillow she had thrown at his head, laughing hysterically.

THE END

_A/N: So, did anyone figure it out before I revealed it? Tell me! I wanna know! :D_


End file.
